Liberation of Giedi Prime
The Liberation of Giedi Prime was the battle that returned the Giedi Prime to the League of Nobles, soon after its occupation by the Thinking Machines Strike mission Serena Butler incensed by the lack of action taken by the League, covertly organized a military task force to repair the Holtzman shield stations of the planet. This was coordinated to occur with a scheduled assault of the League and take the planet from Omnius. Serena Butler selected veteran Ort Wibsen for the lead of the strike force with Brigit Paterson and Giedi emissary Pinquer Jibb; Wibsen obtained the blockade runner of the mission while Peterson secured detailed documents of all aspects of Giedi Prime, and diagrams of the subsidiary scrambler-shield generators. Paterson's engineering crew had equipped their blockade runner with the best experimental materials she could scavenge from weapons manufacturers. They secretly left Salusa Secundus and infiltrated Giedi Prime's atmosphere and to the north polar island where the secondary shield-transmitting station was. The team in the following week, wired and linked the substations; meanwhile Serena was missed on Salusa and Xavier Harkonnen was surprised to get Serena's message from Octa, 5 days after her departure; having no other choice, the League prepared for the attack. They were supplied with new, portable Electronic scramblers against robotic soldiers while the Sorceresses of Rossak offered their support. When the League forces arrived to the planet, 90% of the repairs was done, but finalization would take another week; Wibsen, Serena and Jibb took the blockade runner to meet the incoming Armada with Xavier Harkonnen. The battle When the Armada was detected by Omnius, he launched a counterattack. Paterson was the one who activated the shields when the machine fleet started to take off. The shields neutralized the gelcircuitry of those ships mid-air, which then started to fall down and crush on the surface. They also kept the orbiting fleet trapped outside. On the north pole however the blockade runner was detected by machine ships. Wibsen attempted to divert the machines allowing the ship to escape; he ejected himself with a lifepod which destroyed two ships before it stopped and Wibsen emerged; he made his last stand before articulated mechanical claws ripped him to pieces. Cymeks broke into the blockader runner and killed Jibb; the Titan Barbarossa spared Serena to take her to Erasmus The League forces were supplied with portable scrambler shields as well as a team of the Sorceresses of Rossak. Heoma volunteered for the suicide mission; while the psychic attack would kill the enemy, every human with in the blast radius would be killed as well. During the battle the League forces were joined by survivors of the Giedi Prime Home Guard. Heoma landed on the planet with a shuttle accompanied by kindjals. Soldiers protected her while the whole team was directed to the palace of Omnius. She was successful in her mission to confront Omnius as well as the Titan Barbarossa. While the Omnius was not destroyed, Heoma and Barbarossa perished in the shock wave leaving newly installed Omnius vulnerable. The League Armada under Xavier Harkonnen finished off Omnius and recaptured Giedi Prime. While the League fleet was above the planet, the update ship Dream Voyager approached to deliver the first update to Giedi-Omnius, not knowing that he was now destroyed. Xavier Harkonnen attacked the ship but Vorian Atreides claimed it was 'stolen' by humans and asked to cease fire. Then Vorian returned the fire and outran the League forces and went back to Earth. This was the first meeting of Xavier and Vor. Aftermath In the end, Paterson was found by Xavier Harkonnen, and then they both found out that Serena did not make it to the Armada fleet. Wibsen's and Jibb's mangled remains were later found by Xavier's recon team. Serena Butler was announced dead while she was taken as a hostage to Earth and served the robot Erasmus for the following year. Meanwhile the Titans, angered with the loss of Barbarossa, begun a retaliation against the Sorceresses. The probes of Giedi-Omnius had reached the furthest planets, far from knowledge of the League or the Evermind, and begun building other Synchronized Worlds during the next millennia. Appearances *''Dune: The Butlerian Jihad'' Giedi Prime 2